Code Lyoko Reloaded
by MguruJ
Summary: The gang is forced to shut down the Super Computer and split up over time. Now 8 years later return trips begin to occur. What is causing them? The gang must reunite to solve the problem. extreme twist! UxY AxJ
1. In the Beginning

"No!" Ulrich you… you failed us. The destruction of lyoko began, slowly deteriorating from the core out. After Ulrich was back on earth Jermie immediately turned off the super computer. Ulrich awoke in a pool of ice cold sweat. Wheezing uncontrollably. That moment had stuck in Ulrich's mind ever since "it" happened. It was the most defying moment of Ulrich's life despite that it was also the saddest. He had cost the team everything not to mention giving xana the complete control of the super computer. The gang was forced to shut the super computer down leaving Franz Hopper trapped inside. Aelita cried for 2 days after that. She knew she would never see her father again. Or maybe she would. Years had passed the gang eventually lost contact. Yumi went back home to Tokyo, Ulrich to London, and Odd back home to New Zealand. But Aelita and Jermie stayed together. They just wouldn't lose hope of Aelita's brilliant father. But they too split up after many frustrating years (8 to be exact). Now living on opposite sides of Paris and attending different schools it was impossible to keep in touch.

Ulrich swept the memory from his mind and looked at the clock it was 9:36am and he was hungry. First he took a very cold shower like he always did to get him back to his senses. He wanted to be focused on reality and if he did not take a cold shower his mind would be flooded with horrible memories. He then ate a banana and drank an energy drink. He threw on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He was going for his daily jog like he always did on Wednesdays because he didn't have any classes until 2pm. This allowed him to perform a 45-minute workout and keep him in shape.

Ulrich immediately ran to retrieve his apartment keys. He was eager to start his workout. "Damn!" while he was running he clipped the framing of his couch. Now in a sort of premature rage he accidentally picked up his car keys instead. He owned a very old 92-volts wagon. He knew the car was junk but he couldn't afford anything better because of the cost of his tuition. He swamped the car keys for his apartment keys and ran out the door. It was a warm day, typical weather for London. He immediately began to jog slowly at first and steadily increasing his pace. He ran through downtown London and had to dodge many people while jogging. He passed a soccer store where he stopped by every once in a while. Ulrich was still very much into soccer, although his dreams of going pro faded away because of academic probation. He still would play pick up soccer with teenagers in the neighborhood every once in awhile.

After his glance at the soccer shop he collided with a teenage boy. Ulrich Immediately apologized. He said his name was Mike and he was going into the soccer shop to buy new cleats. Ulrich for some reason had respect for the child because Mike some how reminded Ulrich of himself.

Ulrich brushed off and began running by now he was getting tired. He decided to stop at a local coffee shop. While inside he began to watch TV. There was a report of a 5-car pile up on a nearby interstate. Ulrich had just finished his coffee and was leaving when he saw a woman Ulrich's age 21 had been missing for 12 days. She had been last seen at 3pm on Friday. They showed a quick picture and immediately Ulrich thought "Sissi!" He began to watch now with interest. They then stated he woman's name Elizabeth Delmas.

Ulrich had been recently dating Sissi but broke up with her around a month ago. He had really started to care for her but she began to steal from him. At first it was small amounts of money but then it turned into more valuable things like his silver coated watch that his father had given him. Sissi even went to the extent of stealing Ulrich's diary. After he found it was missing he immediately broke up with her. The diary contained things from Ulrich's life at Kadic even the exact location of the factory. Ulrich the Moved to London in search of a new and better life, He wanted to put the past behind him.

The report now went into greater detail saying Sissi had been seen near Kadic Academy. Then 5 minutes after she was spotted near the Seine River. Authorities thought she nay have committed suicide but had no evidence to support it. Ulrich was now to depressed to continue his jog. He began to walk home slouching with his hands in his pockets. Once he got home he decided to sit down and think. He sat for a long time before he had a strange but accurate idea. Maybe Sissi had gone to the factory. After all she had Ulrich's Diary, which gave the location of it. Also she was seen near kadic and then 5 minutes after on the Seine River. "WAIT!" 3pm was the peak of rush hour so she couldn't of taken a car and the Seine was at least a 15-minute run from Kadic. The only way to get to the Seine that quick would have to be the sewers!

Ulrich knew now she had read through Ulrich's diary. Including the section with the location of the factory, the location of the sewers with specific directions. Also it had information about the super computer including basic functions. It had told about xana and the super computer, Sissi knew everything! If she had last been seen near the Seine she was headed directly toward the factory and since she had not been seen since then she was probably there. Maybe she was trapped inside the elevator. Without food or water she would be dead. She could have even turned on the super computer resulting in nothing but X-A-N-A. This was serious; it was time for a reunion. Ulrich knew what he was going to do call every single member of the gang. Even if it meant Aelita who still looked at Ulrich with disdain. This could be a chance for Ulrich to redeem himself. He couldn't wait.

" Aelita Stones! I just don't see why you attend this class when you continuously fall asleep. This is the 2nd week in a row! I can't comprehend how you manage to maintain an A average." Aelita, still half asleep sat straight up in her chair. She was having a bad day, not only had she fallen asleep in class but she knew she did horrible on the quiz as well. This was rare for her though and was a direct result of being tired. She was always tired because she worked 2 jobs to pay her college tuition. She had no car, no money and no family. There was no one to help her with her tuition and necessities to live happily. Mrs. Snyder Aelita's French History teacher continued her lecture on Napoleons loss at Waterloo. Aelita sat in her seat biting her nails waiting for the class to dismiss. Soon it did and Aelita dashed out into the hall. She was eager to return home. She had a 2-bedroom apartment about 7 blocks away from her university. Since Aelita had no car she began to walk home.

Aelita enjoyed walking to and from school because it gave her time to make a sort of mental planner. She could sort out what she was going to do and when she was going to do it. Since Aelita had no work today she thought she would go to the west side of Paris to go to one of her favorite stores. When Aelita arrived at her apartment complex she realized she had forgotten her keys. This was normal for Aelita because she was always in a rush and had a tendency to forget keys for some awkward reason. Aelita knew exactly what to do she hopped up onto her air conditioner which was right below her deck. She then jumped and grabbed onto the metal bars that surrounded the deck. Aelita had become much stronger because one of her jobs occasionally had her lift heavy boxes. As a result her arms were somewhat developed but would still be considered " women's arms". She then pulled her self up onto the outside of the railing and hurdled over it. Since she always kept her deck door unlocked she walked right in. She then Put on some more casual clothes and fixed her hair. She wasn't really into perfect hair but she detested "bed hed". She matted down her hair and then straightened it with a brush. Then she put on a black hoodie that said James on the back along with a pair of jeans.

Aelita hobbled over to her kitchen table still putting on her pants. She checked a bus schedule that she had picked up from a nearby gas station. The next bus would be coming in about 20 minutes. The street it stopped on Louis was only a half a block away. In the mean time she decided to check her email. Out of all the things that Aelita owned her computer was her most prized possession (but not sentimentally). It got her out of having to go to a library to do homework. She opened the web browser and typed in her login name Carthagian11. She chose that name because it reminded her of her days at Kadic. Then she typed in her password but she accidentally misspelled it. "Shit!" Aelita muttered. Her 8 years on earth had changed her made her a human. She now knew everything an average human would know about slang and how to act. She knew to act casual around friends and more casual around respectable people. Aelita rarely acted casual because she didn't really have any friends. She was to tied up with work and school so she didn't have time for friends. She barley had time to think lead alone parties and dinners.

Aelita retyped her login information and checked her emails. She had 3 new emails but sadly all but one was junk mail and the other was from Mrs. Snyder about Aelita's attitude in class lately. Aelita was to tired to reply so she got up and went to the bus stop leaving her email logged in. Also she had left her keys at home once again.

Aelita started walking slowly because she still had about 10 minutes until she needed to be at the bus stop. On the way she thought about her life at Kadic. She missed those times and would do anything for the group to come back together. Aelita needed a miracle and maybe she would get one. It was fairly warm outside not to cold not to hot just right. Aelita got to the bus stop 7 minutes earlier that the bus arrived. Once it did she got on and paid the bus fee of 1.50 in euros. Aelita stared out the window look at the Seine River. The Seine river was beautiful so beautiful that it made Aelita doze of for a moment. Shortly after a jostle in the bus made her awake. Then she saw a man that was behind Aelita pulled a sort of rope that signaled that he wanted to stop. Aelita just stared at him as he walked by thinking he was quite handsome. Aelita then realized she was passing her stop and she pulled the silvery rope.

When she got off she immediately went into her favorite store it sold various items including things for computers also books and cloths. When she entered the store she immediately went into the computer section since it was her favorite section out of the choices. Then she saw a man wearing a white shirt with a maroon tie and blue pants. She thought he might work at the store so she asked him about a RAM upgrade card. The man slowly looked at Aelita and politely said he did not work at the store but he might be able to help her. Aelita thought he looked familiar he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also very thin and scrawny. The man seemed to have recognized he also. At exactly the same time they yelled who the other was and filled the store was with a slur that sounded like "Jerlita!"

It had been 1 year since they had seen one another but they still recognized the other. Aelita pulled Jermie toward her almost violently and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then for one hour they talked in the middle of the isle until the store announced that it was closing. Jermie had become somewhat rich because of his intelligence. He helped repair computers at a local computer store and his pay was surprisingly high. Aelita told Jermie what she was there for. Then Jermie helped her find an even better RAM card and bought it for her. He then told her not to worry about it. After they went though the checkout line Jermie invited Aelita over his house for dinner. Jermie had a somewhat nice car that he drove to his house for dinner. There was definitely some catching up to do and Jermie's house was the perfect place to discuss it.

Jermie drove for 15 minutes. He didn't like to talk while he drove because he was to focused on the road. He was terribly horrified of getting into an accident. As a result the car ride was very quite. Aelita was so tired that she fell asleep within 4 minutes. Jermie just stared at her while she was asleep admiring her beauty. Jermie woke her up when they arrived at his house. Aelita was still a little drowsy but was woken up when she got out of the car because the air was cool.

Aelita then walked down the pathway and entered Jermie's home. It wasn't to fancy, a 3 bedroom house. It was very lightly furnished partly because he wasn't home much. Jermie's house was very messy though. It reminded Aelita of how messy his room was at Kadic. He was always out or on his computer and never had time to clean. His research papers, junk mail, and manuals piled up to create huge stacks of paper. Jermie did well hiding the papers though, he kept almost all of the junk in one of his spare bedrooms. Jermie could afford the house because he had received a computers degree at a local college. However he still had a thirst to learn and had a chemistry class every Wednesday. When he was in college full time most of his classes were computer related with the exception of one calculus class.

Aelita and Jermie sat down on Jermie's red leather couch and discuss Aelita's idea of getting the group back together. Jermie thought it was a great idea but it was very complicated. The discussion moved on to talking about there times at Kadic, Jermie too missed those times. As they were talking Jermie's phone rang. "Hello" said the voice Jermie replied "Hi, who is this?" the voice said, " It's me Ulrich!" Jermie chuckled to himself and immediately told Aelita. The call couldn't have come at a better time. Ulrich told Jermie everything about Sissi and the super computer. He even told Jermie about his ideas to get the group back together. Jermie told Ulrich that Aelita and himself were thinking the exact same thing. The discussion resulted in Ulrich agreeing to call Yumi if they would call Odd. Jermie agreed and hung up the phone after saying goodbye.

Jermie was overjoyed he told Aelita everything and soon she was wide-awake. Aelita sadly said she had to return home and Jermie offered to drive. Aelita accepted the offer and they hopped in Jermie's car. Jermie was so happy he didn't mind talking this time. Aelita and Jermie then discussed their ideas for the reunion. They talked about each gang member possibly moving to Paris permanently. Both Jermie and Aelita thought that this would be a good idea. Soon they were at Aelita's house. "Wow that went fast it seems like I just ran into you and her we are saying goodbye." Aelita agreed and thanked Jermie for everything. Jermie drove off hurrying home to get some sleep himself. Aelita once again had to break into her own house using the climbing method. But soon enough she was inside sound asleep in her bed.


	2. Return to the Past?

"Ouch" Aelita rolled over to look at her alarm clock. She groaned because it was 12PM already. " Why do I always sleep in so late?" Aelita thought to herself. She tossed off her covers and dashed into the bathroom. She used the dash technique because if she didn't she would be in bed forever. Aelita was skittish already because she couldn't wait to talk to Jermie. She was mad at herself for no just staying at Jermie's. That would have made things a lot easier. Aelita glanced into the mirror then suddenly the room was surrounded by a white glare. It was a familiar sight to Aelita. In an instant she was back at Jermie's. " What the hell" Aelita and Jermie said at almost the exact same time. " What could have caused that?" said Aelita. I don't know its weird said Jermie while he sprinted to his desktop out of habit.

Jermie forgot that he had no connection to the super computer from his computer. Were going to need to go to the factory said Jermie in haste. At almost the exact same time, Ulrich called.

"What the fuck was that!?!?" said Ulrich.

" I have no clue, we are going to need to go to the factory." Said Jermie

"Wait what if Sissi some how activated the return to the past function on the super computer" Proclaimed Ulrich

"That is possible but very unlikely" but we are definitely going to need to check it out.

" I am going to pack up and come to Paris… I mean… you guys need me. I won't let you go in alone"

"WOW really Ulrich?!" " Get here as quick as you can , don't bother contacting either Odd or Yumi Aelita and myself will do that."

Aelita grabbed the phone from Jermies hand " Ulrich don't worry we wont go to the factory without you." "I can't WAIT!" exclaimed Aelita.

" In fact Jermie….. I'm going to move home to Paris!" " I'll pack up everything and tell my land lord." secretly said Ulrich

" Wow Ulrich that's great but hurry we can't afford another return to the past. If xana is back in power he will still grow more powerful from the return trips. Who knows what he could be capable of?? Just hurry up!" Said Jermie in a polite manor.

" Okay, bye and good luck I will be over as soon as I can" said Ulrich while hanging up.

"wow this is going to be so great!"

"Yeah, just like old times" "Hey Jermie maybe we will be able to recover my father from Lyoko"

"Sure Aelita but that will be very Unlikely"

" Yes I know Jermie but it is worth a try"

This time Aelita would stay at Jermies. She didn't want to have the same morning experience as she did before.

"Jermie may I stay here tonight"

"Sure Aelita I thought you would never ask"

Jermie cleared off the sofa and made it into a makeshift bed. Aelita began to lie down but Jermie said "No Aelita you can sleep in my bed tonight." "wow thanks Jermie" said Aelita. Jermie turned off all of the lights and told Aelita good night then lay down on the cold couch. Jermie just stared at the white ceiling. Wow this moment is so long he thought to himself, and then drifted off losing himself in his own thoughts.


	3. Planning a Reunion

**Disclaimer: sadly _I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters blah blah blah…_**

**Ok, Finally I started getting some reviews thanks!**

Jeremie's flashback dream:

" 51 degrees north 11 degrees east. Okay got it Ulrich are you ready?" "Yes Jeremie, Lets take Xana down once and for all!" "Ok let's do it. Transfer Ulrich… Scanner Ulrich….Virtualization!" Said Jeremie leaving Odd ready for action. " Hey Jeremie can't you just send me back I'm sure I could take out that krab this time" "No Odd, I surely would if could do it, BUT I CAN'T!" "Woo Jeremie chill I was just asking." They both immediately stopped talking and watched the computer screen. It would all come down to this. Suddenly Yumi took a direct hit from a nearby Blok. "Yumi you only have 10 life points left one more hit and you will be devitalized!" Said Jeremie in panic. " Ok Jeremie I will be more…. Ahhh!" Yumi said while being hit multiple times by a tarantula being immediately devirtualized.

The scanner doors opened and Yumi collapsed on the ground, to weak to brace herself. Then Yumi slowly managed to pull herself up off the ice-cold iron floor. She stumbled and walked into the cargo elevator and punched the button that would take her to Jeremie out of rage. She quickly typed in the access code and said " Jeremie how is Ulrich doing?!" " He's not doing that well he's down to 20 life points already!" Jeremie said while typing in the vehicle code in haste.

Then suddenly the dream slowed down and focused on Jermies hands. He was typing very short amount of time and hit enter. "Jeremie what is going on!? What the hell" Ulrich said while being devitalized. Jeremie quickly paced to the cargo elevator and took it directly to the Super Computers stronghold. He skittishly stumbled to Super Computer and shut it off before anyone could object.

Ulrich ran into the room with a grimace on his face And saw the group surrounding the now inactive computer. "Jeremie what happened to me." Jeremie didn't waste any time " I…I.. I'm sure it was one of Xana's monsters. Maybe you didn't see what hit you. In fact I saw a Mega tank to your left that you couldn't have possibly seen." But Jeremie was hiding the fact that he had made a terrible mistake. He accidentally typed in the code for devirtualization out of habit, but he couldn't tell anyone that. If they knew they would torment him and blame him for everything. At least now they thought it was Ulrich.

----------------------End of Dream------------------------

Suddenly the room faded away and Jeremie was back on his old couch looking through a crack in his eye. He sprang up shivering because the small blue blanket had fallen off of him in his sleep and was now halfway under the couch. Still cold he trotted on the hard wood floor over to Aelita. He peered into the room expecting her to be asleep but she was already busy at work.

"So Odd you mean you will come! Wow that's so great."

"Yes Aelita but I'm counting on you to provide me with all the food I can eat."

"Ummm" Aelita said in hesitation

" Ha-ha don't worry princess I will be there as soon as possible!'

"Ok Odd bye"

"Ciao" Odd yelped

"Wow Jeremie this is going to be so great."

"Yep, now all we have to do is talk to Yumi"

"No Jeremie it's done."

"Wow Aelita you mean you…" Aelita cut him off

"No Jeremie I didn't do anything at all. Yumi is already here is Paris! I called her parents to ask for her number and she is already here visiting with them!"

"Did you tell her what is going on" Asked an exited Jeremie

"No she was out at the store picking up some groceries, but I'm sure she noticed the return to the past. And her parents said we could stop by the house at any time."

"What are we wasting time for lets go!" Said Jeremie while grabbing Aelita's arm. His hand slipped and in an instant they were holding hands. Aelita almost automatically blushed. Her faced filled with a light red color. Aelita was already dressed in a pink T-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans.

Jeremie: "Wait I need to get out of these clothes and put on some fresh ones. I will be right back"

Jeremie let go of Aelita's hand leaving her standing wondering if they could ever be more than just friends. Meanwhile in Jeremie's somewhat clean room he rummaged through a dresser and dragged out some familiar clothes. A blue turtleneck and a pair of tan dress pants. He tossed off his shirt revealing his scrawny arms but before anyone could see he pulled his shirt over his head and over his chest. He then quickly launched off his pants a hopped into his tan pair.

Jeremie scampered out of the room quickly to meet Aelita. She was standing there patiently toggling a figure that Jeremie had mounted on the wall. "Aelita we can go now." Announced Jeremie while snatching his keys from the table. While Aelita stumbled out of Jeremie's house she admired everything he had. Everything he had worked for in his entire life was in that house. Aelita only wished that she could have the kind of thing Jeremie had. Aelita wanted a home.

Jeremie strolled down the walkway that lead to his house. He thought to himself how he had so many things going for him right now. He had a great job, he was about to reunite with all of his childhood friends, and He had gained a lot more wisdom in his years away from Kadic. When he was there he just had raw knowledge. But now he had developed his brain almost to its full. Now that he thought about Xana made him stronger. Its true it took things away from him. If Xana hadn't mangled with Jeremie's life he would have gotten a scholarship. He could have even been a premature Bill Gates. One thing Jeremie had learned was that money was not everything. Sure it was nice to have it but he was happy without that much of it. Xana took Jeremie's money and gave him friends and for that Jeremie thanked Xana. Xana also allowed Jeremie to meet the girl of his dreams, Aelita.

"Do you want to drive Aelita? You probably know the way better than me anyway." asked Jeremie

"Sure, why not. I haven't driven a car in awhile and I could use the practice."

Jeremie tossed the keys to Aelita who unlocked the car door. Jeremie swung open the passengers side door slowly and hopped into the car seat. Meanwhile Aelita did almost the exact same thing except she was so eager to see Yumi that she dove into the car. Aelita slowly chose a key on Jeremie's Key chain and inserted it into the ignition. It was the wrong key and because there were only 4 keys on the chain Aelita guessed correctly on the next try. She put the car into reverse and looked around her and cautiously backed the car up. The one thing that Aelita did best when driving a car was drive with caution.

Aelita Wasn't exactly sure about where to go, so she asked Jeremie. "Do I take a right or a left here Jeremie?" "A left Aelita." Jeremie pulled out his laptop and began surfing the Internet. He could only go onto the Internet because he purchased a wireless broadband card at a local store. It charged you per minute of use so Jeremie surfed quickly. He saw search results that included the Punic war and because it reminded him of Franz Hopper he clicked on it. Before he could read Aelita said "Wow Jeremie isn't it beautiful!" while pointing at the Eiffel Tower. Jeremie quickly closed his laptop and agreed. " It sure is!" Jeremie gazed at it more carefully and saw a little girl wave at him from the top. He waved back but then he saw her let go of the balloon she was holding in her hand. Soon enough it vanished in the sky.

"Aelita look its Kadic!" declared Jeremie

"Wow I never thought I would look at it again. At least not with you Jeremie."

"Remember the time Odd thought he lost John-Pierre?" said Aelita

"Ha yeah… then he found out that it was actually us."

"I miss Kadic so much, I wish we still went there." Said Jeremie

"Yeah me too. Well her we are Yumi's!!" exclaimed Aelita

Aelita quickly turned off the car and dropped the keys in Jeremie's hand "Race you to the door." Said Aelita, and they both dashed to the door of course Aelita won. "Are you ready Aelita" Asked Jeremie " Yes just knock on the door already!" Jeremie began to knock softly on the door and when no one answered hit knocked a bit harder. The door opened rapidly and Yumi almost tumbled out of the door.

" I never thought I would see you guys again, Why are you here anyway? My parents said you sounded desperate on the phone." Said Yumi

"Yumi we need to talk……."


	4. Yumi's house and back

_Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko or any of its characters_

Thanks for the reviews, but I still need more …………REVIEWS?

And with that I give you chapter 4….

"Yumi we need to talk" said Jeremie in a hushed voice

Yumi: "Why what is the rush"

Aelita: "Yumi you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary? Where were you yesterday?"

Yumi: "umm well I don't want to have to tell you guys this but…. I was drunk. The reason I came here was because my dad is very sick. I'm stressed about the whole situation. So I went to the bar."

Jeremie: " I understand Yumi but…"

Aelita: "Xana is back"

Jeremie:" Or that's at least what we think. A return to the past occurred and we are not sure what could have caused it…. Since we shut down the super computer. Someone must have turned it back on."

Yumi: "But who would want to do that."

Aelita: "Well we spoke to Ulrich and"

Yumi: " What you talked to Ulrich!?"

Aelita: " Yep anyway he said he thought Sissi could have caused it."

Yumi: " But why would Sissi want to turn the Super Computer on and more importantly how did she find it?"

Yumi's Mother: " Yumi aren't you going to invite your friends in?"

Yumi: " Yep , sorry mom."

Yumi brought Jeremie and Aelita into the house. Aelita and Jeremie both admired how beautiful it was. They hadn't been inside Yumi's house in over 8 years. After turning a few corners Yumi brought Jeremie and Aelita into Hyroki's room because Her parents remodeled her room into a computer room after she moved to Tokyo.

Jeremie: " Don't you have anywhere that is well… I don't know , I just don't want any to over hear our conversation."

Yumi: " Hmm well the only place I can think of is the attic."

Aelita: " Sure that would be great Yumi"

They began to pace upstairs to the attic very quickly because Yumi was eager to hear what happened. Yumi swung open the dark blue door and revealed a very narrow and steep staircase. Yumi flicked on the light switch and said " Don't fall Jeremie. Or Aelita might have to catch you." Aelita and Yumi both giggled. " By the way are you to you know… together?" Aelita immediately said "umm.." But Jeremie interrupted and said " No … not yet." Then Jeremie thought to himself, "Jeremie what are you doing!" But luckily Aelita didn't hear what he said. On the other hand Yumi did, but she could tell Jeremie slipped and didn't mean to say that. So she didn't say anything to Aelita.

Yumi: " Okay never mind, lets go I still want to hear about Ulrich!"

Yumi dashed straight up the steep stairs and almost fell face first down the stairs. Right behind her was Aelita and when she arrived at the top of the stairs she stuck her head through the small opening at the top it revealed a small cozy room. It was extremely hot like all attics are. The floor was just life Jeremie's hardwood but didn't have a polished finish. There were rafters everywhere and some had sharp steel nails and screws sticking out of them. All three of them sat down on the floor forming a human circle.

Aelita: " Ok back to the conversation. Ulrich said Sissi stole his logbook that had every last detail about Xana. The logbook also told the exact location of the factory and a few simple commands on the super computer, like the return to the past code. But I doubt Sissi could figure out how to do that even with the precise instructions."

Yumi: " How would Sissi have access to Ulrich's log book unless…."

Jeremie saw a tear roll down Yumi's cheek just before she buried he face in her dark black shirt.

Jeremie: " Yumi its ok I'm sure he wasn't dating Sissi."

Yumi: " I am sure he was and I was hoping…hoping.. never mind."

Aelita: " Don't cry about it Yumi we don't even know if its true. I bet its not besides Ulrich will be here tomorrow."

Yumi's face immediately sprung up and she was smiling. " Wow I can't wait to talk to him. Your right he's probably not dating that god damn Sissi. "Yumi I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house. It's nothing fancy but…" said Jeremie in a comforting voice. "Sure…but I was wondering what happened to Odd?" "Oh I completely forgot to mention it he is coming to Paris too!" exclaimed Jeremie. "Wow that's soo great it will be just when we boarded at Kadic!" "Yep" said Aelita

"Lets go what are we waiting for?" said Jeremie " Yeah lets go" Said Yumi in agreement. Jeremie began to get up when he knocked over a brown cardboard box with YUMI painted on the top in black. "Ill get it" said Yumi. As she bent over to pick it up her face lit up. " These…these are my things. I've been looking for them for so long, Thanks Jeremie!

Yumi began to rummage through the box. " This was my favorite stuffed animal" Yumi said referring to the huge stuffed bear like figure that she always had in her room as a teen. " Oh and this was what Ulrich gave me before he almost died." She said pointing at a red can. " Ohh… This was my favorite picture of Ulrich and me. I love it. Hey Jeremie do you mind if I take these things to your house?" "Sure Yumi you can bring them it doesn't bother me."

Yumi put all of the things in the box and slowly walked down the stairs. Then she ran into Hyroki's room where her clothes were. The door was already open so she walked right in. She found he clothes in the corner where Hyroki must have moved them. She moved towards them and thought she saw them shirt. " It must be just my imagination" she thought to herself then just when she was about to grab them her teenage brother popped out. " Hey Yumi." "Are you trying to scare me Hyroki because you're going to have to do better than that. She pushed Hyroki aside " Hey Yumi don't push me." Yumi just ignored him and thought in her mind "brat" After dealing with Hyroki she quickly swiped her clothes off of the floor and stuffed them in an orange backpack. She tossed the backpack over her shoulder and said "Lets go!" On her way out of her room she peeked out of the window. There was nothing out of the ordinary outside except that it was very gloomy. Yumi didn't want to waste time so she quickly walked out of the cramped room with Aelita directly behind her. Jeremie snagged the half full box off of the floor and followed closely behind. " I'm going to be staying at Jeremie's for the rest of my trip ok?" "Sure." Said Yumi's mother while chopping up a green pepper.

This time Jeremie lead Yumi and Aelita and he for a few seconds to open the door that went outside while holding the box but couldn't. Yumi quickly came over and said " I've got it" while pushing open the door. Yumi and Aelita dashed down the cement walkway to the car with Jeremie close behind but struggling to keep up. Jeremie stumbled around to the back of the car and set the box down on the asphalt driveway. Then he dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the trunk. Yumi got out of the car and dropped her backpack in the trunk and said " I like your car Jeremie" while winking. Then Jeremie knelt down to pick up the old tattered box and said "thanks". He slowly lifted it and carefully placed it into the truck. As soon as he did Yumi slammed the trunk door shut hit the top twice and said loudly but politely " Lets go!"

Jeremie walked around to the drivers seat and peacefully jumped in While Yumi quickly hopped in the rear of the car. Jeremie rapidly turned on the car and began to back up. "Jeremie there is no rush" said Aelita. Then Yumi's mother jogged out of the house joined by Hyroki and began to wave goodbye. Jeremie waved back and entered the road. Yumi looked out the back window as her mother and brother faded away. Suddenly it began to rain. The raindrops splattered on the windows. Shortly After Yumi heard a crash. "What was that?" said Yumi but before anyone answered it happened again and this time she saw it lightning. Yumi loved Thunderstorms Especially on gloomy days like this. Yumi curled up into a ball and just stared outside at the amazing storm. After staring out of the windows quite some time Yumi leaned over Jeremie's seat and turned the radio to her favorite station. "What are you doing?" said Jeremie "Putting on a little music" exclaimed Yumi. Immediately the radio blasted the lyrics to the song.

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to   
save you from your old ways  
you play forgiveness  
Watch it now ... here he comes!_

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus   
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young

Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow   
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go

We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young……………

Yumi: "Isn't this music great Jeremie?"

Jeremie: "Sure…" "I'm going to take the shortcut ok? The only problem is that we wont get to see the Eiffel Tower and since Yumi hasn't been in town…."

Aelita: " Yep that's fine with me I've seen it a million times. Is it ok with you Yumi?"

Yumi: " It doesn't bother me as long as I have my music."

Jeremie: " Your sure?"

Yumi: "Yep!"

Jeremie: "Ok"

Jeremie took a sharp turn at the next intersection and nearly smashed into another car but managed to evade it. "Watch out Jeremie you know I am terribly afraid of accidents" Said Aelita. While Jeremie thought to himself " She really can be annoying some times" The rest of the ride lasted about 3 minutes and when Jeremie pointed out his house to Yumi she couldn't believe it. It was much more ornate than Yumi expected but she didn't let Jeremie know that. Yumi once again leaned over Jeremie's shoulder to turn off the radio. But this time Jeremie stopped the car instantly bringing it from a roaring 20 miles per hour to a complete halt, which caused Yumi to fly into the dashboard. " What the hell Jeremie, be more careful next time" Declared Yumi. Yumi immediately jumped into the seat that Aelita had just ejected from and from there hopped out of the car. Jeremie locked the car doors and quickly followed Aelita and Yumi to the houses entrance while covering his head so he wouldn't get rained on.

Yumi and Aelita were leaning on the wall next to the door motioning for Jeremie to hurry up, they too didn't want to get wet. Jeremie cranked opened the screen door and began searching his pocket for his house key. He pulled out some sort of microchip " No that's not it" " Hurry up Jeremie." Said Aelita " Ok, Ok" sticking his hand back in his pocket he and ripped out a thick grey triangular shaped piece of metal and then the finale his keys. " Jeez Jeremie what is all that stuff?" asked Yumi " You know stuff…" said Jeremie.

Then out of nowhere a Frisbee came flying at Aelita but luckily Yumi snagged it right before it hit Aelita. Then she sent the Frisbee slicing through the air back at the neighborhood kids. "What are kids doing out in this weather?" asked Yumi "I don't know but all that fan throwing on Lyoko really helped you become better at Frisbee Yumi" Said Aelita "Yep it sure did" said Yumi. Suddenly Jeremie's phone began to ring.

Jeremie: "Hello?"

Ulrich: "Hey Jer its Ulrich."

Jeremie: " Oh hi Ulrich, what's up?"

Ulrich: Well I'm about 10 miles away from Paris right now and I was wondering if you could give me your street address and its crossroads."

Jeremie: " umm sure the crossroads to my house are Rouge road and Riviera and my street is Shrine. Anyway how did you manage to get that far already?"

Ulrich: " Well I am really eager to see you guys so I thought……I would try to get there as quick as possible."

Jeremie: " Ok thanks the faster you arrive the better. Odd should be here tomorrow, he said he would catch the first flight he could get on."

Ulrich: " Great! But what about Yumi? I really miss her…"

Jeremie: " She's here already!"

Ulrich: " What! Great, can I talk to her?"

Jeremie's Cell: Beep

Jeremie: " Ok Ulrich but make it quick my phone is almost out of batteries."

Jeremie: " Yumi its Ulrich he wants to talk to you."

Yumi: " Ok cool"

Yumi: " Hey Ulrich"

Ulrich: " Hey Yumi what's up?"

Yumi: " Not much just that were probably going to have to save the world again."

Ulrich: **giggles** "yeah"

Yumi: " I wanted to talk to you about Sissi."

Ulrich: " oh uhh.."

Yumi: " Is it true that you were dating her?"

Ulrich: "Yes but"

Jeremie's Phone: Beep

Jeremie: "Looks like my phone is out of batteries."

Yumi: " Wow.. perfect timing"

Jeremie: "Anyhow lets get inside."

By now they were basically drenched. To avoid getting any wetter that they already were Jeremie hastily unlocked the door and walked inside. " It's not much but I like it" said Jeremie while taking off his black dress shoes. " Wow its great. I wish I had a house like this, instead I'm stuck with a measly apartment in Tokyo." said Yumi "That's not bad Yumi you know I like in an apartment to." Said Aelita " True , I guess that's what most of us live in these days." Said Yumi sighing. " Ok You two can sleep in my room I'll sleep on the couch again. But this time I need more blankets! Yumi I'll take out my blow up mattress for you. Ok?" " Yep that would be great Jeremie. I really appreciate this." Said Yumi " Me too" said Aelita budding in. " No problem guys, I like being with my friends again." " The party won't really start until Odd gets here." Aelita said giggling. " Oh that reminds me we are going to need to stock up on food. Odd sure can eat a lot." Said Jeremie " I wonder if he still eats that much." Said Yumi

Jeremie trotted over to his bedroom door swung it open and approached his bed. He laid on the floor and crawled halfway underneath it. It was so dusty that he coughed multiple times. Trying to get out as quickly as possible he grabbed the bow that contained the blow up mattress and shot himself out by pushing off of the hardwood floor with his hands. Once out he set the white and blue dust covered box on top of the bed. He opened it and removed it contents. Jeremie immediately grabbed the electric pump and plugged it into the white outlet on the far side of the room. Then he paced back over to the queen size bed with light blue blankets placed carefully on top. Jeremie yanked out the dark green deflated rubber mattress and plugged it into the electric pump. Jeremie then pressed the red button that turned it on. As soon as he did the house was filled with an extremely loud chiseling sound. " Jeremie what is that?" Yelled Aelita from the living room. " Its just the pump that's blowing up Yumi's mattress." Said Jeremie " Ok gotcha" Yelled back Aelita. After 5 more minutes on both listening to the air pump and waiting around Jeremie disconnected it. As soon as he did the house was filled with a new noise the noise of knocking.


	5. Ulrich's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko or any of its characters…blah blah blah just don't sue me.

By the way I forgot to mention earlier that this is my first fan fic

**I still need more reviews…**

_CH.5_

" I'll get it!" yelled Yumi so loud that Jeremie could hear it perfectly from down the hall. Then she rolled off the couch where she was laying down and comfortably watching TV. Once again the room was filled with the sound of knocking. " I'm coming I'm coming…" exclaimed Yumi while getting off her bare feet. She quickly dashed to the other side of the living room and swung open the door.

Then she saw a face that she hadn't seen in years. It was Ulrich standing in the rain with three wet pizza boxes. He was wearing faded jeans and a sleeveless black shirt. She looked directly into his eyes and admired how handsome he was. He hadn't changed much since they graduated from Kadic. The only noticeable difference was that he had slightly grown taller. Then they both just stood there gazing into each another's eyes.

Finally Aelita, now at the door said, " Are you going two going to come in or just check each another out all day?"

" What… Ohh. Sorry Ulrich come in." Said Yumi in a startled voice.

" That's ok I just wanted to…."

Aelita cut Ulrich off and declared, " Hurry come in before you get soaked!"

Ulrich quickly came in trying to avoid Aelita, he didn't know if she still was angry with him or not. Before Ulrich could think about Aelita Jeremie came flying into the room and yelled " Hi Ulrich"

" Umm hey Jeremie. I have some more groceries in my car if you guys wanted to help." Asked Ulrich.

" Ok, we would be glad to help." Replied Aelita while walking to the door.

" Ulrich you know you didn't have to buy any food." Said Jeremie

" I know but I knew you were lending everyone your house so I thought…"

"Hurry Aelita's outside in the rain by herself." Announced Yumi

Quickly Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremie ran outside into the pouring rain to assist Aelita who was already straining herself to carry a few bags of groceries inside. Ulrich and Yumi ran around to the trunk of Ulrich's Volkswagen and pulled out the remaining groceries while Jeremie took two of Aelita's five bags. Before Ulrich could go inside he had to lock his car doors.

He slammed the trunk shut and tried to talk over the storm by yelling" Yumi go inside I'll meet you there"

Immediately she nodded and ran inside covering her head with her empty hand. Ulrich sprinted around to the door on the right side of the car and swung it open. He hopped in and set down his groceries on the passenger side seat that was already occupied with a duffle bag containing his clothes. Ulrich flicked the switch that locked his doors and grabbed all of the bags on the seat next to him. Quickly he jumped out of the car into the storm and slammed the car door shut with the heel of his black shoes because his hands were full. As soon as he did he heard a loud crackle of thunder and scurried inside. He ran down the very short walkway to Jeremie's house, hopped inside and fell to the floor. Jeremie quickly shut the door behind Ulrich to avoid water from getting into the house.

" Are you ok Ulrich?" asked Yumi while pulling him up by his right hand.

" That was really weird..," replied Ulrich while panting.

Once on his feet he paced over to the kitchen table and placed all of the clear white grocery bags there. Then he asked, " Where should I put my clothes?"

" I think you should leave them in my room until we figure out where everyone is going to sleep. Its going to be hard enough to find a place for the four of us to sleep, not to mention when Odd gets here." Declared Jeremie while pointing down the narrow hallway to his room.

Ulrich reluctantly paced down the hallway to Jeremie's room. His sock covered feet were pounding on the hardwood floor the entire way. After examining the hallway and nearly at the end of it Ulrich murmured to himself, " Wow Jeremie really has a great house."

He continued walking and once at the end of the hallway Ulrich turned sharply into the large room. He glanced at the huge bed and the air mattress. Jeremie really had it great, he thought to himself. Hurrying back with Yumi in mind he quickly tossed the entirely full, jet blue and white duffle bag onto the green air mattress and began walking quickly to the kitchen.

" Are you coming Ulrich?" asked Aelita " Yeah just one second, ok?" said Ulrich while looking at the picture Odd had drawn of everyone that was hanging on the dark blue wall. Ulrich just stared, thinking of everything he did to save the world. Yeah the world, the place that had everything and everyone he loved. Then he thought of his father, Ulrich was never good enough for him. If he only knew all the things Ulrich did, if he only cared.

"Ulrich!" Yelled Yumi from the neighboring room."

" Coming!" yelled back Ulrich. Now even quicker, Ulrich ran down the hall towards the kitchen. Then he heard an explosion of thunder and he jumped. Once he realized that it was only thunder he continued to walk down the hall.

Now more than halfway down the hall Ulrich began sliding. Since he was wearing socks and couldn't stop he could only watch as he collided with Yumi, almost knocking her to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Said Ulrich apologetically

" Its ok" replied Yumi while regaining her balance

" I'll umm…. See you in a minute" announced Ulrich while placing his hand on the back of his neck.

Ulrich learned his lesson and walked very cautiously into the kitchen. The kitchen had an ebony black tiled floor with a long white counter. The counter had several small cupboards above it. Along with that the room had a small round blue table directly in to middle.

" What do you want to eat?" Asked Jeremie while gathering 2 slices of pepperoni pizza and dropping them on his paper plate.

" I'm not sure…. I'll get it myself, but thanks anyway."

" Don't mention it." Said Jeremie while leaving the kitchen in-between 2 walls that went halfway to the ceiling and lead to a hallway.

Ulrich walked to the counter where there was one open pizza box, a few cans of pop and napkins. Then he snatched a white paper plate off of the top of the refrigerator where he had seen Jeremie grab one and placed 2 slices of pizza on his plate. The pizza smelled great and the fact that Ulrich had only eaten once made it smell even better. Out of the corner of his eye Ulrich saw Aelita walk into the room rubbing her stomach.

" Hey Aelita, where are the cups?" asked Ulrich

" They are in the cupboard right next to you" Answered Aelita while pointing at a brown cupboard above Ulrich.

" Thanks."

"No problem" said Aelita

Ulrich reached above his head and swung open the small cupboard. Then he noticed a very large arrangement of blue ceramic dishes. He reached for the top shelf where the cups were, grabbed the closest one to him, trying not to knock any of the others over. Slowly he shut the cupboard door and placed the cup under the shiny metallic sink faucet. Ulrich turned the knob that released the ice-cold water and momentarily his cup was full.

" Aren't you going to have pop?" asked Aelita while filling her own cup with it.

" No, I'm trying to stay in shape and pop is one of the worst things for you." Declared Ulrich

" Oh, then why did you buy it?" said Aelita

" For you guys" answered Ulrich

Then Yumi yelled from the living room " Are you guys coming or what?"

" Were coming, just one minute." Said Aelita

" Lets go." Said Ulrich slowly exiting the kitchen.

Aelita quickly tossed the empty red pop can in too the black trash bag that was sitting on the floor near the end of the counter and followed Ulrich. She ran down the hall while carefully balancing her plate in one hand and her cup in the other. She turned the corner and saw Ulrich sit down with Yumi, on the 2 person red couch and place his plate and cup on the small table next to the couch. Aelita was very eager to eat and sat down in a grey reclining chair adjacent to the couch. She set the plate on her lap and began to sip her pop. She looked across the room and saw Jeremie, already done with his food reclining in a chair that was exactly like Aelita's.

" Jeremie your done already?" asked Aelita while looking into Jeremie's blue eyes.

" Yep, I wasn't very hungry. By the way thanks for the food Ulrich."

" No problem, like I said I'm just trying to help out."

" Ulrich what kind of job do you have?" asked Yumi while finishing off her last slice of pizza

" Well, I don't have a job any more because I'm moving here but I used to be a mechanic. I didn't get paid much and I mostly just sat around."

" Oh that's cool, what are you planning on doing over here?"

" I'm transferring to Aelita's college and I'm hopefully going to get my teaching degree." Said Ulrich

" I can't really picture you being a teacher." Said Jeremie now entering the conversation

" If everything works out right I'll probably be a physical education Teacher."

" Ok, that makes sense." Said Jeremie while switching the channel on the average sized TV that everyone was facing.

Ulrich nodded while rapidly drinking his remaining water.

" I'm going to throw away my plate and put away my cup. Does anyone else want me to take theirs?" asked Ulrich while getting off the couch.

" Sure you can take mine Ulrich, thanks!" exclaimed Jeremie.

" I'll come with you Ulrich." Asserted Aelita

" Ok." Agreed Ulrich

" Ulrich can you take my plate too?" Insisted Yumi

" Sure" replied Ulrich

Ulrich reached for the paper plate in Yumi's hand and took it while smiling. He began to stride around Yumi's jean covered legs to acquire Jeremie's plate but saw Aelita was already getting it. He turned around and began to walk into the dark kitchen with Aelita directly behind him. Once in the room Ulrich strolled to the light switch and flicked it on, revealing the magnificent room. Ulrich walked to the end of the counter and dropped the grease covered paper plates into the trashcan, Aelita did the same. Then he spun around and strode to the opposite end of the counter where there was a grey dishwasher built into the blue wall. He pulled the dark grey handle and opened it revealing about a dozen dirty plates. Just as he was about to set his cup on the top rack, Aelita put her warm hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

" Ulrich I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for what you did."

" What do you mean Aelita." Inquired Ulrich

" On Lyoko almost 9 years ago." Replied Aelita

" Oh that, thanks. I was worried that you were still angry with me for that. I don't really remember what happened. I don't remember getting hit at all just being devirtualized and seeing your distressed face." Asserted Ulrich while rubbing his temples.

" Lets go back into the living room." Said Aelita.

" Ok " said Ulrich in agreement

Aelita began to pace out of the room with Ulrich following. After marching down the long hallway they were finally in the living room. Ulrich yawned, " I'm going to sleep, I had to stay up all last night driving."

" Ok, Ulrich I guess you can just sleep on the bed tonight, since your so tired." Said Yumi

" I'll sleep on the air mattress, I like it better anyway." Said Aelita in agreement

" And I'll sleep on the couch like always, I already set a few blankets next to it." Added Jeremie while pointing at a pile of blankets sticking out of the bottom of the couch.

" Ulrich, I'll sleep with you. That is if you don't mind." Asked Yumi

Ulrich's eyes widened " That would be great Yumi" agreed Ulrich

"Goodnight" Hollered Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie simultaneously.

Ulrich began to trudge the long walk down the hardwood floor to the bedroom again. He stared at the ground the entire way and when he was at the entrance to the room he looked up and walked in. He grabbed his duffle bad off of the bed and opened it. As soon as he did clothes erupted from the bag leaving a pair of jeans, a shirt and two pairs of socks on the floor. Ulrich began searching his bag for his toothbrush and mouthwash. After pulling out a mix of socks and shirts, he had the green colored mouthwash in a palm sized plastic bottle.

Then Ulrich snatched his faded grey sweat pants, a black t-shirt, the toothbrush and mouthwash and gripped them in his hands. He walked directly across the hall into the bathroom with a white tiled floor and slammed the door shut. He set everything he brought on a wooden hamper that looked like it would contain dirty clothes. Ulrich looked around, the bathroom was fairly small. It had a shower and small sink with a mirror. Unlike the rest of the house the walls in the bathroom were a dark red. Ulrich grabbed his toothbrush and placed it under the faucet. He turned the knob and rinsed it off for about ten seconds. Then he slowly shut off the water by turning the silvery square shaped knob. Now Ulrich was looking for toothpaste. He noticed a small plastic grey cabinet next to the mirror so he opened it carefully hoping that it contained toothpaste. Inside it was many band-aids, some hand sanitizer and toothpaste. Ulrich now happy, grabbed the toothpaste, unscrewed the cap and squeezed it until enough toothpaste came out. Then he put the toothpaste back in the cabinet.

In a hurry to get to sleep Ulrich quickly brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. Then he poured some mouthwash in his mouth and began to swish it back and forth between his teeth. After about thirty seconds he spit out the mouthwash and began to change into his sweats. After he put his sweat pants on he ripped of his shirt and put on the clean but almost identical shirt. While in the bathroom he liked that he could hear raindrops pounding on the window with an occasional burst of thunder. Brushing the thought of the storm off, Ulrich stuffed his dirty clothes back in his duffle bag and left the bathroom.

Ulrich crossed the hall slowly while yawning and walked into Jeremie's bedroom. He tossed his duffle bag on an old beaten up brown chair in the corner of the room and dove into Jeremie's warm bed. Most of the time it took Ulrich hours to fall asleep. He was always thinking about too many things, what he would do the next day and he would think of his past. It was nearly impossible for Ulrich to get a good amount of sleep on any regular day, but this time Ulrich fell asleep almost instantly mostly because of lack of sleep.

**Hope you like it ….reviews?**


	6. Just a dream?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.**_

_**!!PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**There is a major swing in this chapter. Hope you like it! **_

CHAPTER 6 

Ulrich, now awake rolled over and groaned. He glanced at a digital clock that was sitting on a wood table next to Jeremie's bed it was 7:22 am. Then Ulrich looked for Yumi on the other side of the bed. She wasn't there, in fact no one was in the room except Jeremie who was tossing and turning in his sleep on the air mattress. Aelita and Yumi were both supposed to be sleeping in Jeremie's room. " I wonder what happened." Ulrich muttered to himself.

Then Ulrich threw off the warm covers and jumped out of bed. Instantly he was filled with an ice-cold sensation that ran all the way down his spine. He was so used to the bed that anywhere besides it seemed freezing. He shook it off and trudged out of Jeremie's room. For some reason Ulrich hated walking down Jeremie's long hallway, it just annoyed him. Ulrich continued walking and entered the living room where he spotted Yumi laying sound asleep on Jeremie's couch where she had fallen asleep the previous night. Aelita was moaning while asleep on the floor with a pile of blankets on top of her.

Once Ulrich realized he was the only one in the house awake he tiptoed back to Jeremie's room. After walking back down the hallway Ulrich quietly walked into Jeremie's room. Then Ulrich walked across the room to grab his duffle bag from on top of the old chair. After he snatched it he walked around the air mattress silently to avoid waking up Jeremie. The he crept out the door and walked into the bathroom.

The cold tiles rubbing against his feet made him shiver. Ulrich was to cold to take a shower, which would make him even colder. So instead he tossed off his shirt and sweat pants and put on a pair of blue shorts with a dark red shirt. Eager to start his jog Ulrich zipped out of the bathroom leaving his duffle bag and pajamas inside. As Ulrich ejected out of the hallway and walked through the living room he heard Yumi groan and then roll over so he began to walk slower. Ulrich wasn't hungry at all because he had eaten a lot of food the night before. So he passed the kitchen, walked to the door, slowly opened it and walked out, accidentally slamming the door shut.

Yumi woke up from the noise of a slamming door. Her first reaction was to jump off the couch thinking it might be Odd. Immediately she became dizzy from getting up too fast and almost fell onto the floor. She braced herself by putting he hand on the arm of the couch. Yumi silently stood there for about 7 seconds rejuvenating, before quickly running to the door to put on her socks and shoes. After she was at the door she slid on the pair of clean socks she set inside her shoes the day before. Then she put on her black and white tennis shoes and dashed out the door while still in her pajamas.

Yumi glanced in both directions looking for Odd, and then she noticed someone jogging down the street about a half a block away. She quickly followed him accelerating to her full speed. Pumping her arms back and forth and pounding her feet on the cement sidewalk she was almost right behind him. Then she noticed something she hadn't before, it couldn't be Odd because he had dark brown hair. She decided to follow him anyway thinking it must be Ulrich. He turned the corner and began to jog into a plaza with various stores. Quickly she did the same but before she could stop him he ran into a coffee shop ringing a bell as he strolled in.

Coming in two seconds after him she saw he was patiently waiting in line ordering to order. She ran behind him and panted " Hi Ulrich!"

" Huh?" Said Ulrich while looking behind him.

" Its me Yumi." She added

" Oh hi Yumi, I thought you were asleep."

" I was but you woke me up." Complained Yumi

" Why did you follow me?" asked Ulrich

" I thought that you might be Odd so I hurried up and followed you." Said Yumi while walking up to Ulrich.

" Oh, anyway now that you're here do you want anything to eat or drink?" said Ulrich

" No I'm fine, but I wanted to talk to you about Sissi."

" Ok, I wanted to explain myself anyway." Replied Ulrich

Ulrich scanned the menu that was on the stores green counter, ordered a small coffee then lead Yumi to a green booth that was in the far corner of the store. They both plopped down on opposite sides. Yumi Immediately asked Ulrich " So were you going out with Sissi or not?"

" It's complicated," replied Ulrich

" Just tell me the truth I'll to deal with it." Said Yumi calmly.

" Ok, it's a pretty long story. After you left for Japan I stayed in France because I had a job. Since you weren't there I felt sort of depressed so I started dating Sissi. We broke up and came back together several times. Recently like you probably heard she was stealing my stuff, so I broke up with her. I was so fed up that I moved to London. But now that you're here I never have to go back with her I can be with you." Answered Ulrich

" I just don't understand why you would go out with her."

" Yumi, I didn't have you." Said Ulrich

" Just as long as you don't go back out with her." Said Yumi

" Don't worry, I won't."

" Come on Ulrich lets go back to the house I'm getting hungry."

Yumi sprung up out of her seat and grabbed Ulrich by the hand. She pulled him out of his seat almost tripping him. He followed her as she zigzagged around randomly placed tables and chairs. After walking past the counter Yumi pushed open the door and they began to walk home hand and hand.

Yumi giggled

" What's so funny?" said Ulrich

" Nothing." Replied Yumi

Ulrich kicked a grey rock as they were pacing down the sidewalk towards Jeremie's. Yumi quickly ran to where Ulrich kicked the rock and kicked it again sending it flying into the street, only to be crushed by the next car that pasted. Ulrich laughed and began running even quicker down the sidewalk following Yumi.

" Race ya there." Hollered Yumi

" Ok!" said Ulrich taking off

Ulrich dashed off towards Jeremie's and was leading most of the way but let Yumi pass him at the last minute. Yumi, trying to stop, slammed her palms into Jeremie's door and yelled " I won." Ulrich laughed, opened the door and walked in with Yumi directly behind him. As soon as Ulrich marched into the room he could smell bacon and eggs, most likely the ones he brought.

" Smells good" Yelled Yumi

" Thanks, do you want to help?" Yelled back Jeremie

"Sure" said Ulrich and Yumi jointly

They both walked down the hall and paced into the kitchen. Aelita was cracking eggs on the side of a black metal pan and pouring the contents into it. Ulrich walked next to Jeremie and asked, " What should me and Yumi do?"

" Hmm… you can set the table, if you want." Replied Jeremie

" Ok." Said Yumi, already at the table.

Yumi was about to walk to the counter, gather the silverware and bring it to the table but she saw Ulrich dash and grab them before she even had a chance. Yumi pulled out a chair and watched while Ulrich slowly walked towards her. Yumi sprung out of her chair, took half of the silverware and began to set the table.

" Are you almost done with breakfast." Asked Yumi while setting down a fork on the table.

" Yep, its done." Replied Aelita

After Yumi and Ulrich were finished they slouched down in the only two chairs that were next to each another and watched Jeremie and Aelita bring in 4 plates filled with food.

" Thanks, Aelita" said Yumi while Aelita gave Yumi her food.

" No problem."

Yumi lifted up a piece of bacon and began to munch on it when she heard a phone ring. Yumi immediately vaulted out of her chair and dashed to the phone that was on the couch. Without looking behind her, Yumi dove onto the couch and answered the phone.

" Hello?" gasped Yumi

" Hi Yumi, its Odd."

" Wow Odd, your voice isn't so squeaky anymore."

" Yeah, I just wanted to tell you that I'm at the airport right now." Said Odd while giggling

" How long do you think it will take to get here?" asked Yumi

" I'm not at that airport. I'm here in Paris!"

" What! Already!" exclaimed Yumi

" Yep, I told you that I was taking the first flight over."

" Wow, that's great! We'll be there right away." Replied Yumi

" Eye-eye." Yelled Odd

" Bye." Said Yumi while hanging up.

By this time everyone was silently huddled around Yumi. Then Aelita Yelled " What's happening?"

" Odd's at the airport right now, ready to be picked up!" hollered Yumi

" Ok, we don't have any time to waste Xana could activate a return trip at any time." Announced Jeremie.

" But what about the food?" asked Ulrich

" We don't have time." Declared Jeremie

Yumi sprinted to the door and put on her shoes. Everyone quickly followed her and put on their own shoes. Yumi swung open the door carefully trying not to hit Aelita who was putting on her shoes behind the door. Then Yumi hopped out of the house with Ulrich behind her. She dashed down the walkway and skidded to a stop at the back of Jeremie's car

Yumi glanced back at the house and saw Jeremie and Aelita running out of the house while laughing. They ran down the walkway and then split up, going on opposite sides of the car. Jeremie slowly unlocked the doors and jumped in the car. Yumi swung open her door and jumped in the back of the car cheerfully. Shortly after Ulrich reclined in the seat next to Yumi while Aelita hopped in the passengers seat.

Yumi peered over Jeremie's shoulder, watched him rapidly turn the car on and back up out of the driveway. Then Yumi slowly turned her head and stared at Ulrich. She thought about all the things they did at Kadic. She thought about when they were locked in the boiler room at the Hermitage. Yumi wished she never moved to Japan, but things were to depressing in France. Aelita was always sad and Ulrich was too ashamed of his mistake on Lyoko to do anything. Ulrich always stayed in his room and when Yumi would try to visit him he would tell her to go away. So Yumi decided to date William, but after only two weeks together Yumi couldn't take it any more. William wasn't Ulrich and Yumi couldn't stand it. Yumi fled from France to a place where no one knew who she was. She was a new person.

" Yumi, helloooo! We're at the airport." Said Ulrich while waving his hand in front of her face.

" We're at the airport already?" asked Yumi

" Yeah, its only 3 minutes away from Jeremie's house." Answered Ulrich

Yumi looked out her window and saw Jeremie and Aelita crossing there arms waiting. Yumi shook off her thoughts and leapt out of the car on to the sidewalk. Yumi looked around and saw the airport entrance. Yumi and everyone else began to walk to the entrance. The building was mostly grey with dark blue patches spread out. The landscape was beautiful; it was filled with tall trees and bushes. After looking around, Yumi had to walk quickly to catch up with Ulrich, who was waiting for her behind Jeremie and Aelita.

Yumi bolted towards Ulrich. Once she was next to him they walked the rest of the way into the building. As soon as she entered the sound of people yelling overtook ears. There were so many different people inside; it would be almost impossible to find Odd. The inside looked horrible compared to the outside. The walls were snowy white and the floor was a checkered black and blue. Yumi didn't like it a all and after examining the building she looked around for Odd. After 4 minutes she finally gave up and asked " Where do you think Odd is?"

" I have no clue, lets check in the waiting area." Answered Jeremie

Before they could walk to the waiting area Yumi saw Odd flying towards them. Odd swerved in between at least ten people before halting in front of Jeremie.

" Hey!" yelled Odd

" What's up?" Asked Ulrich

" Nothing, the same usual stuff. You know, sitting around, eating, dating endless amounts of girls." Replied Odd

" There's no time for a reunion Xana could activate the return to the past at any time!" Yelled Jeremie while heading towards the exit.

Everyone immediately followed without hesitation. Odd was the quickest and he dashed through the door and yelled, " Where's our ride?"

" It's the black car right over there." Said Jeremie while pointing to a mustang

Odd couldn't believe it and dashed down the sidewalk to the car. He gazed into the window and saw someone sitting in the black leather seat.

" Hey Jeremie I think someone is trying to steal your car!" exclaimed Odd

" Odd, that's not my car." Said Jeremie while laughing uncontrollably.

" Why do you always have to mess with me!" yelled Odd while laughing

Ulrich and Yumi walked to Jeremie's car while laughing at Odd. Ulrich swung open the door for Yumi and she hopped in. Then Ulrich jumped in followed by Odd. Jeremie and Aelita were already in the two front seats. Jeremie quickly backed up the car and drove towards his house.

" Where are we going?" Inquired Odd

" I'm not sure, either to the factory or my house." Answered Jeremie firmly

" Lets go back to the house, I'm hungry!" exclaimed Yumi

" I'm hungry too!" Blurted out Odd while raising his hand and waving it back and forth.

" Your always hungry Odd." Said Ulrich while sighing

" Ok, we'll go to the house. I need to get some things for the Super Computer anyway." Declared Jeremie.

Suddenly the car was being chased by a white flash and was almost instantly consumed by it.

Odd was peering into the mustang again. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie all dashed next to him. Then Ulrich yelled " What! Why are we here, the return trips usually go back at least a day."

" I'm not sure, but if you ask me Xana is plotting something." Answered Jeremie

" Maybe its not Xana at all, someone else could have found the super computer." Declared Aelita

" I highly doubt that, but it is a possibility." Said Jeremie

" We don't have time, we have to get to the factory!" announced Ulrich

" Ulrich's right, Xana could activate another return trip at any time. We can't stop at the house this time." Said Jeremie while motioning everyone to his car.

" Come on, I'm starving!" yelped Odd

" No Odd!" said everyone but Odd simultaneously

This time everyone stampeded towards the car and once Jeremie unlocked it they piled in. Not wasting any time Jeremie pulled out of his parking spot and headed towards the factory. Jeremie took the quick route and avoided the Eiffel Tower. While Jeremie was busy paying attention to the road everyone else was having a intense conversation.

" Why would Xana use the Return trip to only go back a few minutes? I didn't even know that you could choose how far back you went!" Said Yumi franticly

" The return trip he activated earlier must have allowed him to change how far back the return trip goes, it's weird." Answered Aelita

" If he could modify how far back it went you would think he would go back father in time." Said Jeremie while at a stoplight.

" Maybe he's running some kind of program that makes him even more powerful and he didn't want to set back his progress." Suggested Ulrich

" Well what ever happened someone must have turned on the super computer, probably Sissi." Said Yumi

Odd didn't know very much about the whole situation so he listened while staring out the window.

" Hey look, its Kadic!" Said Odd while pointing out the window.

" Yep, its been a long time since I saw it last." Declared Ulrich

" Maybe we should take the sewers. It would be cool to make one last trip down there." Suggested Yumi

" Yeah, ok," said Ulrich in agreement.

" I'm not sure, they could have changed things. We might not be able to go that way." Objected Jeremie

" Most likely it will be the same, and it's about as quick as driving. We're going to go." Decreed Odd

Jeremie nodded his head and agreed. He parked as soon as he could and everyone hopped out of the car. After everyone was safely on the sidewalk they walked through the entrance of the school grounds.

"There are most likely classes in session, so we have to be careful not to be spotted." Announced Jeremie while picking up a rock, throwing it at a tree and hitting it.

" Ok" whispered Aelita.

Secretly everyone crept across the grass and his behind a large Oak tree. After waiting for a few seconds they dashed behind another cluster of trees.

" There's it is!" exclaimed Yumi while pointing to a man hole cover

Immediately Ulrich lead the others to the hole. He jabbed his thin fingers in the crevice that surrounded the cover and pried it open revealing a semi dark hole. Odd was the first to go in. He slowly climbed down the metal ladder and jumped onto the cement below.

" Come on!" echoed Odd from below

Now that Odd had tested it the rest of them quickly climbed down the hole. Ulrich was the last to go down and he put the cover back on as he went down.

As soon as he planted his feet on the ground he could on stare. He was so amazed, it wasn't any different exactly how me remembered it and that was great. Immediately he ran over to where they used to keep their skateboards and scooters. Everything was there, Ulrich picked up the skateboard that had his name on the bottom of it and examined it. Everything was the same way they had left it. Ulrich was surprised that no one had taken his skateboard.

" Come on lets go Ulrich!" yelled Yumi while riding down the path.

Ulrich quickly threw his board on the ground and followed Yumi. It was harder for Ulrich to ride because he hadn't been on a skateboard since he left Kadic. Ulrich managed though, Jeremie kept on bumping the back of Ulrich's board almost causing him to fall. Ulrich regained his balance and continued to follow Yumi down the gloomy path.

Then Yumi skidded to a stop and waited for the others. After they stopped Yumi headed up the ladder that lead to the bridge. As soon as she was at the top of the ladder she quickly slid the panel open that made the entire tunnel brighter. Then she crawled out onto the bridge on her hands and knees.

Yumi waited at the top until everyone else was up, then she slid the door shut and everyone ran down the bridge into the faded factory. When they reached the ledge no one had the courage to test the cable.

" I don't trust the wire, its old." Said Aelita

" It's not rope it shouldn't weaken over time." Added Jeremie

" Who's going to jump?" Asked Aelita

" Fine, I'll do it. We don't have any time to waste!" Said Odd

Odd walked all the way back to the entrance of the factory and got a running start. Then Odd started to run, pumping his arms back and forth with a determined look on his face. " Ahhh!" Yelled Odd as soon as he left the ground and grabbed the cable. The cable was sturdy and Odd leapt off of it when it was close to the ground. Odd slide to a stop on the factories cement floor and hollered " Come on you bunch of chickens!" 

" Ok, ok!" Yelled Ulrich from the top. Then one by one each member of the gang swung down and landed safely on the factory floor. Once everyone was on the ground they all dashed into the elevator and Yumi punched the button that took them to the super computer level. Ulrich had a grim look on his face as the elevator began to take them down.

" What's wrong Ulrich?" asked Yumi

" If Sissi did cause this, she's probably either fainted or dead. I don't want to have to see a dead body."

" Don't worry I doubt she's dead. Xana has never killed anyone before. Replied Yumi in a comforting voice.

Then the elevator jolted to a stop causing everyone's stomach to jump.

" Well, it's the moment off truth." Declared Jeremie while typing in the access code 122492. The code was exactly the same " It worked!" Yelped Jeremie. The door lifted open and revealed Sissi laying unconscious on the cold floor. Jeremie quickly ran over to her and checked for a pulse. He placed both of his fingers on Sissi's throat and yelled " She's Alive!"

" I never thought I would be happy but I'm glad." Announced Yumi

Ulrich tried to wake up Sissi by shaking her but Jeremie yelled " Let her sleep, we don't want her bugging us anyway."

Jeremie walked towards the Super computer and plopped down in his usual chair.

" What's Xana up too?" asked Odd

" I'm not sure, Give me a minute. Ok?" Said Jeremie impatiently

Jeremie examined the screen of the computer quickly. After opening a few files he yelled " Ulrich was right, Xana is running some type of program that's making him more powerful without the return trips. The only thing I know of right now that he can do differently is he can change how far back the return trip goes. I'm not sure how far back either. Let me check the super scan for an activated tower."

Jeremie opened the file that started the super scan and began to run it.

" What the… Xana has somehow corrupted the super scan. You'll need to go to Lyoko to find out if there is an activated tower or not." Declared Jeremie

" Eye-eye" yelled Odd while running into the elevator followed by everyone else.

" Be careful Xana can activate a return trip at any time!"

" Ok Jeremie, We'll do our best," said Yumi while the lift door closed.

Yumi tapped her feet while waiting for the lift door to open. Then she said " Me, Odd and Ulrich will go to Lyoko first. Aelita you wait here to be virtualized.

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi all stood still in their individual scanners waiting to be virtualized.

" Jeremie are you going to virtualize us or what?" asked Odd

" Yes, just one minute. I'm a little rusty." Announced Jeremie from the Super computer room.

Then Jeremie began the virtualization process and yelled " Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Virtualization!"

Ulrich was immediately overtaken with a blast of warm wind and in a second his landed on his feet in Lyoko.

" I'm starting you off in the Ice sector, if there's nothing there you know how to move on to the next sector." Yelled Jeremie

Everyone looked the same except for Ulrich. Ulrich, instead of being a Samaria was wearing all black with black tape wrapped around the knuckles of his hands.

" Wow, this is cool. I wish I had my old weapons though." Said Ulrich while running to a nearby tower.

" Ulrich, Odd, Yumi! Xana is activating another return to the past. Do you see an activated tower?" yelled Jeremie frantically

" No, but we haven't really looked around." Said Ulrich

" Ok, Ill see you in a minute wherever we are." Said Jeremie

"Ok." Said Ulrich while being overtaken by the return to the past.

Ulrich cracked open his eyes. " Where am I?" He looked around and thought " It can't be. Was it a dream?" He was back in his old dorm at Kadic and Odd was snoring on the opposite side of the room. " How did this happen…."

Do you like it? If you read this chapter post a review, I need 20 reviews for the next chapter to come out.


	7. How long are we here?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko**_

_**Sorry about the wait I haven't been home at all! I wasn't waiting for 20 reviews because I decided that it was…stupid **_

_**Anyway here is chapter seven!**_

Ch.7 

" How did this happen…" Ulrich thought to himself. Still lying in his warm bed Ulrich turned his head and glanced at his digital clock. 11:04 AM, if he wasn't awake it must be a Sunday. Ulrich was too nervous to go back to sleep so he tossed off his red covers and sprung out of bed. Still in his white t-shirt and green shorts he walked across the dark room to Odd's bed and started to shake him.

" What!" yelled Odd

" Odd, something happened we're….. We're kids again!" Announced Ulrich while still shaking Odd

" Huh?" said Odd in a puzzled tone

" Look at your arms, your body! Don't you see anything different. Not to mention that were at Kadic." Added Ulrich

Odd didn't even notice that they were back in their old dorm. He was too sleepy to tell. Trying to wake him up Ulrich dragged Odd out of bed, pulling blankets to the floor with him.

" Hey, what's that for!?" piped up Odd

" We need to talk to Jeremie!" shouted Ulrich

" Ok… Ok I'm coming" mumbled Odd

Odd jumped to his feet and pulled away from Ulrich. He followed as Ulrich swung out the door and bolted down the hall to Jeremie's dorm. They were halfway there when Odd realized they could get in trouble for running in the halls.

" Ulrich, don't you think we should be more quite. I mean we could get a detention."

" I forgot about Jim, your right." Said Ulrich while slowing his pace.

They both rapidly slowed down and in a few seconds they were at Jeremie's door. Odd grabbed the cold metal handle and tried to open the door but it was locked and wouldn't budge.

" What the fuck" yelled Odd

Then Odd felt a rough double tap on his left shoulder.

" Uh oh" muttered Odd

" Odd Della-Robbia! That's a detention! This is your third one this week." Yelled Jim enthusiastically

" Oh, sorry Jim, I didn't mean it." Said Odd respectfully

Jim grunted then turned around and paced down the hall looking for other rule breakers. After Jim was out of earshot Ulrich started laughing.

" Yeah... yeah its real funny" mumbled Odd

After laughing, Ulrich stepped in front off Odd and started pounding on the door.

" Jeez Einstein is a heavy sleeper." Commented Odd while looking at some sort of graffiti that was on the wall next to Jeremie's door.

Ulrich started pounding the wall so hard the door shook. After about 10 seconds of repeated knocking Jeremie yelled " What the hell!"

" Jeremie open the door its important." Hollered Ulrich

" No, its not important that we are more than 8 years in the past." Said Jeremie sarcastically

Jeremie swung opened the door and frantically motioned for them to come in. Ulrich and Odd sped in. Then they both reclined on Jeremie's bed and stared at the ceiling. Jeremie ran towards his wheeled computer chair. Then he hopped onto it and sat down on it backwards. He slowly placed his forehead on the backrest of the chair and sighed.

" Xana has really out done himself this time." Said Jeremie while shaking his head.

" Definitely. Do you think we should get Yumi and Aelita?" asked Odd

" I think we should. Before they find out about this on their own," declared Ulrich while squinting at a crack in Jeremie's ceiling.

" I'll go get Aelita." Decreed out while standing up.

" Ok, and I'll call Yumi." Said Ulrich

Jeremie reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He tossed it to Ulrich who reached out and snatched it out of the air.

" Ill be right back," Yelled Odd while dashing out the door.

Meanwhile Ulrich punched in Yumi's phone number. After 25 seconds of ringing Yumi picked up her phone.

" Hello" Yumi said frantically.

" Yumi, its Ulrich. I'm guessing you noticed what happened." Replied Ulrich.

" Yeah, just now. How could Xana go back… this far?" asked Yumi while gulping

" I don't know, but get over here right now! We're in Jeremie's dorm." Answered Ulrich.

" Ok, ill be right there." Yumi said bluntly.

" Bye" hollered Ulrich as Yumi hung up.

Ulrich ended the call and tossed the phone back to Jeremie. Jeremie fumbled the phone for a second but caught it and stuffed it back in his pocket.

" Yumi will be her in a minute." Announced Ulrich

A second later Odd ran in the door while pulling in a frightened Aelita by her hand. Odd let go of Aelita's hand and sat down cross-legged on the floor.

" Jeremie, this doesn't make any sense. How could Xana go back to our childhood?" asked Aelita frantically

" I don't know, most likely with the program he was running. The worst part is I'm going to need to find a way for us to return to the present." Explained Jeremie

Yumi ran in the door covered in sweat and panted " I got her as quick as I could."

" Wow, I think that's a record. No one has every gotten here that fast." Declared Jeremie

Yumi slammed the door shut and stumbled towards the bed. Once she was there she slouched down next to Ulrich, gripped his hand firmly and anxiously started listening to Jeremie.

" Hey Yumi." Said Ulrich while staring into her eyes.

" Hey" bellowed Yumi

" Jeremie, can you tell me what just happened?" asked Yumi frantically

" Hmm… it's complicated. Xana, using his new program must have somehow allowed himself to go back further in the past. Our problem is we need to go back to the present, but I'm not sure how." Stated Jeremie while rubbing his temples.

" Instead of going back to the future we could just stay like we are. We could relive our lives." Suggested Ulrich

" No, I'm not sure what affects that could have on us. Besides I don't think it's a good idea." Replied Jeremie

" It's definitely a bad idea. Mess with time and evil monkeys rule the future!" Yelled Odd while pawing at Ulrich's arm

" Odd, stop being so immature, it wasn't that bad of an idea." Murmured Ulrich while punching Odd's arm playfully

" I'm going to launch the super scan and see if Xana activated a tower." Said Jeremie while staring up his computer. Immediately a loud fan noise roared from the computer. Eventually is stopped and Jeremie's monitors flickered on. Then Jeremie launched the super scan and after just a few seconds he shouted, " There's no activated tower."

" Great, that means we can eat lunch, I'm starving!" Piped Odd

" I'm hungry to, lets go!" said Aelita while jumping to her feet.

Everyone else sprung up and quickly followed Odd and Aelita out the door. They sprinted down the hall until they reached the staircase. Odd bolted ahead of everyone, sat on the handrail of the stairs and slid down. Once he was at the bottom he raised his hands in the air and walked backwards towards the door. Aelita dashed after Odd and caught up with him. Without waiting for Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich they ran outside towards the lunchroom.

After Odd swished open the door he trotted towards the lunchroom. There were at least 15 kids gathering out side talking in different groups. Somewhere leaning against trees and some were sitting on benches. Odd looked away and scurried down the cement walkway and into the lunchroom.

Once they were inside the lunchroom Odd glanced at the menu, today was meatballs and gravy Odd's favorite. Odd paced to the back of the line and Aelita followed him. Odd tapped his feet while waiting for a short blonde haired kid in front of him to finish choosing his food. After he had his food, Odd slide his tray over, tapped twice on the top and said " The usual." Rosa almost automatically plopped a pile of meatballs onto his tray. She reached over for he ladle and scooped up a heap of gravy and poured it on Odd's tray.

" Thanks." Said Odd while walking across the room to a table next the window and sitting down. Odd grabbed his silvery fork and started shoving piles of meatballs into his mouth. After a few seconds Aelita sat down across from him and said, " You're almost done already?"

" Yep." Replied Odd while chewing on some meatballs.

While Odd was finishing off his last few meatballs Jeremie walked in the door. Then he paced towards Odd's table and slouched down next to Aelita.

" Hey Einstein!" shouted Odd while wiping gravy off of his chin.

" Aren't you going to eat?" asked Aelita

" No I'm not hungry." Answered Jeremie while gazing out the window

" I think I'm gonna go to the my room. You know just to check things out on my computer. I didn't really get a chance earlier" Babbled Jeremie while sighing

" Ok, do you want me to come?" asked Aelita.

" No, ill go alone." Said Jeremie bluntly

After a few seconds of sitting around Ulrich and Yumi came to the table carrying sparsely covered trays of food and sat down together. Yumi started devouring her salad while Ulrich played around with his fork.

" Are you gonna eat that Ulrich?" hollered Odd while pointing to Ulrich's tray.

" No, you can have it." Said Ulrich while shoving the play towards Odd

Jeremie sprung up out of his chair and murmured, " I'm going"

" Where?" asked Yumi

" Ask Aelita." Replied Jeremie while walking towards and out the door

" Jeez what's wrong with him?" said Ulrich while grabbing the back of his neck

" I don't know, but he said earlier he was going to his room." Said Aelita while stacking her tray on top of Odd's empty one

As soon as Aelita finished talking Sissi ran towards Ulrich and yelled " Have you seen the news today? Millions of people around the world are missing!"

" Yeah right, go away." Exclaimed Ulrich while softly pushing Sissi to the side

" Fine, see yourself, " said Sissi while tossing Ulrich a news paper

Ulrich read the first line and it said **_Millions around globe missing_**. Ulrich was stunned; he never remembered something like this happening while he was at Kadic. Then he elbowed Yumi and asked, " Do you think this could have anything to do with our return trip."

Yumi looked at the newspaper and said, " I don't know, it seems like it might."

" I think we should talk to Jeremie." Declared Ulrich

Sissi tugged the paper away from Ulrich but he immediately asked " Sissi, can I have that? I uh… want to show my friend"

" Sure, but just for you" whispered Sissi while winking

Ulrich snatched the paper back out of Sissi's hands and announced, " I'm going to the Jeremie's dorm to show him the paper. Does anyone want to come?"

" Sure, I'll come," said Aelita while standing up

" I'll come too" declared Yumi while piling her tray on top of the pile.

Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita started to walk out the door when Odd shouted, " I'm coming to! Wait for me!"

" Hurry up then." Said Ulrich while walking out the door. Ulrich grabbed Yumi by her hand and pulled her. Then they started to sprint ahead of Aelita and Odd.

After Aelita noticed what they were doing she yelled, " Come on Odd!" Once Odd starting running towards her she followed the others inside the building. As soon as she pushed open the door she saw Ulrich and Yumi dashing up the stairs while giggling. Aelita started to run even faster and in a second she was almost directly behind them. She looked ahead and followed them into Jeremie's dorm.

" What were you doing?" asked Aelita while crossing her arms.

" Sorry, we were just trying to have some fun," replied Ulrich while plopping onto Jeremie's bed.

Then Odd rushed inside the room and yelled " Hey, why couldn't you wait for me?"

" Your to slow" answered Ulrich while laughing

" Am not!" piped Odd while walking towards Jeremie. Jeremie was fast at work on the computer and was typing like Xana possessed him.

" Why are you here?" said Jeremie while looking back at Ulrich

" We needed to show you this news paper, it might have something to do with our return trip." Announced Ulrich while standing up. Ulrich paced towards Jeremie and gave him to paper. Jeremie immediately glanced at the headline and groaned. Then he started to skim though the article.

After he was done he shouted, " This definitely has something to do with our return trip. How could it have actually caused people to vanish? Unless… Yes! The return trip can't bring back people who died, so all the people who died over those eight years couldn't be brought back!"

" That makes sense." Replied Yumi while nodding

" This could have an affect on the future, I think we need to get back as soon as possible. Or we might alter the timeline." Insisted Jeremie

" Definitely." Said Odd while standing up.

" I'm going to need time to work alone. I think you guys should relax for the rest of the day." Babbled Jeremie

" For some reason I feel tired even though I just woke up. Maybe it's because of the return trip. What ever caused it I'm going to sleep, see ya." Announced Ulrich while trudging towards the door

" Me too" declared Yumi while springing off the bed.

" Me three!" exclaimed Odd. Everyone looked towards Aelita who was already asleep on the floor.

" Leave her there." demanded Jeremie while opening the door for the others.

" Ok, bye Einstein!" shouted Odd while leaving the room. After Jeremie carefully shut the door Yumi said " I'll see you later Ulrich."

" Yeah, bye Yumi." Said Ulrich while turning around and heading towards his dorm.

Ulrich and Odd started pacing down the hall until Odd said " This sure is weird, huh Ulrich?"

" Yeah, I just hope everything works out." Stated Ulrich while opening his dorms door.

" Well goodnight….. I mean….. What do you say when your going to sleep in the middle of the day anyway?!" Piped Odd while walking in.

" I don't know. I'm tired" Said Ulrich

" Ok" sighed Odd while hopping onto his bed. In seconds he was asleep and snoring.

Well that's the chapter hope you like it! Please Review, and hopefully I will have the next chapter up quicker.


End file.
